She knew she loved him
by jackysgal
Summary: Rose had always loved Teddy, her whole life and now it the wedding day, but he's not getting married to her. What will Rose do when she is forced to re evaluate what love really is?
1. Teddy

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own any of the known characters they are the property of Mrs Rowling...even Sirius unfortunately.

It was the day of the wedding, the day that she had been dreading more than any other in her lifetime. The man she had always loved, for as long as she could remember, was getting married. But not just to anyone. He was getting married to her cousin, and she was the maid of honour.

She gazed into the mirror as she tried to hold the tears that were threatening to spill back. She knew she was nothing compared to her part Veela cousin. She had always taken second place in Teddy's heart. She was his best friend, his confident. She knew more about him than any other person alive. Teddy had even joked if she had been the right sex she would have been his best man, she had even gone to his stag night... what a night that had been. And now here she was. Dressed in the beautiful mint green dress his fiancé had chosen. The dress fell to her knees in a fifties style pushed outwards by the amount of underskirt there was. It was almost backless, with little diamantes spread across the top of the dress enhancing her pale skin. She looked the best she ever had at that moment and still she paled in comparison to her cousin Victoire, who walked out into the kitchen wearing nothing but her raggedy old pyjamas.

"Posie! Look at you! You look beautiful. I knew that colour would complement your hair and skin perfectly." She began circling Rose, pulling the dress to and fro until she thought it was in the perfect position and then returned back up the stairs to continue getting ready as Rose walked outside to help her nana Molly with all the last minute details.

As always, when it came to family gathering of any kind, nana Molly had decided that she would oversee everything. She bounced around as if she was still a child appearing and disappearing into the kitchen and suddenly in the marquee. Rose knew she only wanted what was best for her family but she was often a little overbearing.

"Ah Rosie there you are. My, don't you look lovely dear. Of course we all knew you would what with Victoire's choice. Have you been to see Teddy yet? He wanted to see you before the ceremony."

"I was just on my way Nana, Dad came to tell me a little earlier. See you at the ceremony" With that Rose left her nana, after a hug, to continue harassing the rest of her cousins and uncles who weren't in the wedding party.

"Teddy..." She knocked on the door not needing to see any of her family half dressed. "Is it safe to come in?" With that the door opened and there he stood before her. He had his natural look today and she had never seen him so handsome. His dirty blonde hair fell to just above his shoulders in waves and curls that could never be tamed, his deep sea blue eyes which seemed to know what she was thinking before she did and his six foot six manly frame shirtless clearly showing off all his hard work as a junior auror.

"There you are Red! Come in, come in... Sorry it's a bit of a state in here but what do you expect from me?" She gazed around the room, he hadn't been joking about it being in a state. There were clothes and underwear thrown everywhere, glasses piled in the makeshift sink area, bits of uneaten pizza stuck to the furniture and what that was in the corner rose didn't want to know. She laughed; they had always been so similar in everything from their terrible table manners to their laziness when it came to tidying. The lump once again began to build in the back of her throat and she could feel her resolve not to cry being severely threatened.

"What was it you wanted Teddy? You're not the only one who has to get ready you know..."

It was then she saw it, the fear in his eyes. Was Teddy Lupin, who had always been a true Gryffindor having second thoughts? Should she take advantage of this? After all if he didn't marry Victoire that meant he was single and more likely to see her as more than just a friend...

"I don't know what to do Red... I know I love her, I know I don't want to live without her, but I can't help but feel that I'm not right for her. Were so different... She had always been so tidy, so organised, I mean look around here... am I really the right man for her? A man who can't even clean up one room..."

She was going to agree with him, she was going to make him see how he and Victoire were total opposites how it wasn't possible for them to be happy together...

"Teddy...Listen to me. Do you love Torie?"

"With all my heart, there has never been anyone else...ever..."

"Then there's your answer. You love her, and I know she loves you. Surely that's all you need to know."

With that Rose flew out of the room as the tears escaped from behind the makeshift prison she had built if only for today. She could have stopped the wedding, she could have made him see that Victoire wasn't the one for him, she was. But she couldn't. She couldn't ever have hurt Teddy like that. Why did she have to be so damn cowardly? She was a Gryffindor, why couldn't she have just stood up and told him that she loved him? Rose could hardly see where she was going; the day although perfect was to her nothing more than the blinding, burning sun making her agony obvious to everyone. She had to get away. No matter how much she loved him, she couldn't watch him say 'I do'. Suddenly she felt nothing.


	2. Mollywobbles

The feeling of numbness didn't last nearly long enough for Rose and she, all too soon found herself opening her eyes to the familiar sight of her Uncle Bill's room, the room she always found herself staying in when at the Burrow. The deep, Gryffindor red walls, the old banged up furniture and the photos of members of the Weasley family. Her head was pounding and she couldn't move her left leg without agony but other than that she was in no condition to complain. She had, through her selfish, stupid reaction to helping Teddy, ruined what should have been the best day of his and Victoire's life. She could only hope that the wedding had gone on without her and that was where everyone was at this point in time.

Just as she was about to settle back down into the bed to sleep she heard a crash and dozens of feet climbing the old creaky stairs all arguing about something. Great she thought, here they come to tell me how selfish I am, to tell me that I almost ruined the wedding that...

But it wasn't who she thought it would be. Oh she recognised every single one of them alright, but most of them were...well dead! How was it possible to be sitting in a room surrounded by the original Order? Where was she? She couldn't be dead...Could she?

The questioning glares from those at the door were almost unbearable for Rose. She could understand their reluctance to trust her, after all if these were the people from the photo then they were in the middle of the first war when it was difficult to trust your friends let alone people you didn't know.

"Who are you?" The first to question Rose took a step towards the bed with his wand pointed towards her bracing himself to have to stun her. He didn't want to have to hurt the girl but knew it was crazy not to be prepared. "I asked who you are." His wand rose a little higher.

Rose didn't know how to answer this question. How could she? Should she tell them the truth that she was in fact the questioner's granddaughter from over forty years in the future or should she just make something up? She had always been told when telling a lie that could save your life to stick as close to the truth as possible. But could she lie to these people, surely they would know if she did...

"My name is Rose Weasley...and you're not going to believe me if I tell you the truth...but here goes. I'm from forty years in the future and I'm your..." She pointed towards her grandparents, "youngest son, Ron's daughter." At that Molly fell to the floor in a dead faint. Arthur however who had yet to even lower his wand kept his wits about him.

"If you are our granddaughter then surely you could tell me something about one of my sons or myself that no one else would know...Can you?" Rose thought hard and then came out with the question her grandmother had always used for identifying her husband.

"Your nickname for your wife, my grandmother, is Molly Wobbles. You have six sons, in age order ... Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron. Molly had twin brothers Gideon Fred and Fabien George Prewitt and they are the twins Godfathers, you grand...Arthur are a big fan of anything muggle and have a Ford Anglia in the garage that your tinkering with... do you want anymore?" Arthur's wand hand dropped to his side and he sat down on the bed before he fell. There was no one else in the world apart from Molly who would know her nickname, who else but a family member would know that much about the family and no one knew about his car... he had to accept that what she said was true. Turning towards the watching Order members he nodded his agreement that there was no other explanation and that she must be who she said she was.

"That doesn't prove anything!" a deep masculine voice called from the back of the crowd. "All it proves it that

The old man who could be none other than Albus Dumbledore made his way towards Rose and held out his hand. "Welcome to the Burrow Miss Weasley, and welcome to 1981."


End file.
